Rum & Chocolate
by moun-chan
Summary: CC comes over to the Sheffields' for an evening of work with Maxwell, but there's only Nanny Fine. They end up in front of the TV with a lot of ice cream, but that's not all... F/CC Femslash of course. Chapter 4 is up now! Please don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Rum & Chocolate **

by moun-chan

Disclaimer: I own neither rum, nor chocolate, nor The Nanny, therefore I'm just playing with the characters and intent no copyright infringement. No profit made.

I even made a cover for this story, which is to be found right here:s618 .photobucket .com/albums/tt269/moun-chan/

* * *

_Part 1_

CC knew what was expecting her.

At least that's what she thought before arriving at the Sheffields' residence that night. She was ready to face another evening of work with Maxwell, so looking forward would probably not be the right expression. As, after her ringing, the door was opened, she saw the first thing she had not expected – Nanny Fine, asking her to come in. Involuntarily, she smiled. A short skirt and a pullover that looked as if its designer had been on drugs – this was so her style.

"Good evening, Nanny Fine. I assume Maxwell's in the office?" she said, taking off her coat. Where was the help when you needed him?

"You're assuming wrong there, Miss Babcock. Plans have changed a bit."

"What do you mean? Why didn't Maxwell call?"

"He did, you must've been gone already. They just left a few minutes ago."

"They?" CC was confused.

"He and the kids. Schlepped them to some theater thing..." Fran shrugged.

CC walked to the sofa, threw her bag on the coffee table and let herself fall down onto the cushions.

"Great. Then I've come here totally in vain; I can't decide all this stuff on my own!" she exclaimed, gesturing at the bag. Then she added to herself, "I'd like to..."

Fran had followed her. "Oh come one, don't ya be so pissed.. I was just gonna get me some ice-cream, you want some, too?"

" hope you have enough chocolate left."

As Fran returned her soft smile, CC felt this weird tickling all over her again. 'Lord, CC, get a hold of yourself! You're acting like a lovesick maniac!'

There, she'd said it. Well, thought it, but it had the same effect. She couldn't believe it -she was in love! With Fran Fine...! Oh no, this was impossible. CC wasn't gay, was she? And even if...

Still in thoughts, CC almost ran into the kitchen door – luckily Fran was already with her head in the fridge and didn't notice it.

"Actually, we still have chocolate, vanilla and .. wait, what's this doing in here? Rum ice-cream? The children could eat it... I gotta have a word with Niles..."

CC had meanwhile got the dishes and brought them to the kitchen table. Sitting down, she said, "I'll have rum and chocolate. I need something strong."

"So do I," Fran answered, closing the fridge and walking over to CC. "Dig in."

And so CC did. She hadn't eaten enough all day – work, of course, and now she realized just how hungry she was. When she'd moved half of the boxes' contents into her bowl, now more looking like a tower, Fran suddenly stood up again.

"How could I forget the best? Chocolate sauce and whipped cream!"

Smiling, she returned to the table, bringing said things with her.

"What you say we take the stuff over into the living room and see what's on TV?"

"Fine." She had to smile. No pun intended.

They left the empty boxes in the kitchen and took the rest with them. Before sitting down, CC removed the bag from the table, and dropped it behind the couch out of sight. She'd worked enough for today.

Sitting down beside Fran, she took her ice-cream and the spoon, and after Fran had switched on the TV, she began eating.

Fran zapped through a few channels, and stopped at Jeopardy.

'At least it's no soap,' CC thought, smiling. Then something crossed her mind.

"Mh, what are you doing here anyway? Isn't this your free Saturday?"

Fran turned her head to look at CC. "It is, but I'm not so much into dating in the moment. I just wanted to have a nice, relaxing evening."

Was this a reproach? No, she thought, Fran was smiling.

"_You_ are not trying to date? Wow. Any particular reason?"

"Various," Fran replied, still looking at the TV. CC decided not to ask further.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm still alive. I've just been a little busy, and not very inspired. This has been written quite a while ago, but now I re-read it and decided to share it with you :) I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rum & Chocolate - Part 2

by moun-chan (who doesn't own the Nanny and means no copyright infringement.)

* * *

Half an hour passed, then Jeopardy was over and their ice-cream gone. CC placed the bowl back on the table, licking her lips.

"Delicious."

And since there were only ads on TV, she thought now would be a good time to ask.

"Could I get you a drink?"

Fran turned around. "Great idea. Something alcoholic, please. How about we go check out what's in the wine cellar?"

CC hesitated. "Miss Fine... you have a piece of chocolate right... there," she said, touching the right corner of her own lips with her fingertip.

Fran tried to get it, but she got the wrong side.

"Wait," CC said, lifting her hand. She gently touched the corner of Fran's full red lips with the tip of her index finger, removing the chocolate. Yet, she did not break the eye contact then, but they silently looked at each other for long seconds, until CC finally averted her eyes and stood up.

"I'll come along," Fran said, following her.

As they'd entered Maxwell's wine cellar, CC smiled, remembering the last time she'd been down here, locked with Miss Fine for several hours. She now looked around, searching for something nice.

"I leave the choice to you, Miss Babcock. I don't know anything about wine," Fran stated.

"Alright," CC replied, smiling. But as she looked around, she found wines either not good enough, or too good for them to 'steal'. This was when she discovered the cupboard in the corner, which contained all kinds of ales and spirits.

"Jackpot! So, what are you in the mood for? Gin, vodka, bourbon, rum?"

"Rum sounds great."

"Then rum it is," CC said, and after taking out the bottle, they left the cellar again, this time without any problems.

On the way back they picked up two glasses from the kitchen.

Back on the couch, CC opened the bottle, pouring both their glasses til the edge. As Fran raised hers, she gestured CC to wait with drinking, and lift hers, too. CC did.

"To love," Fran said, looking CC in the eyes.

After a second of surprise, she replied, smiling, "To love."

There was a little 'cling' as their glasses touched, then they drank.

"I like it," Fran said.

CC tried to concentrate on the TV again, but the way Fran's mini skirt slid up her thighs when she sat like this, made it rather tough.

"Sheesh, I've seen that episode three times already, would you mind if I switched the channel?"

"Of course not, let's see whether you can find something better," CC replied, taking another sip of the liquid. Though it was still rather early, she already felt the effect of the alcohol, probably the combination with all the sugar from the ice-cream and her insufficient eating – Goddamn, why hadn't she thought of this before? The last thing she needed was being drunk and alone with Fran after a day like this.

Meanwhile Fran had found a funny movie on TV, and CC realized she laughed more than usual. Time flew by and the next time she looked at the clock, it was already 11 pm and the bottle had emptied visibly. As she stretched, CC groaned quietly, noticing a stitching pain in her neck. She moved her head, trying to fix it, when Fran turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, just having a little stiff neck. Probably too much work..." She smiled slightly.

"Let me help," Fran said, standing up. She sat down again right behind CC. "You'll have to take off your blazer," she added, a little smile audible in her voice.

CC did so, placing it on the back of the couch.

"And now relax."

CC felt soft, warm hands touch her bare shoulders, closing her eyes as Fran began to massage her.

"Mmm ... you're good at this..."

'Oh God, did I just -moan? I think I'm getting a bit too relaxed here...' she thought, yet she didn't really care about it. She was feeling wonderful, and it had been so long since anyone had made her feel this calm...

It was then when CC realized just what exactly the situation was – she, only wearing a strapless corsage-like top, which was more than a little revealing, and her skirt, about knee length, getting a massage from Nanny Fine after they'd emptied half a bottle of rum? She had to stop this, before-

"I said relax, Miss Babcock; is that so hard to do?"

CC turned around to face Fran, who now had stopped her gentle treatment.

"What's the matter?" Fran asked softly, keeping up their eye contact.

"I-" CC didn't know how to say this, she kept drowning in those big, brown eyes, slowly, unconsciously moving closer.

"I-" This time it was not more than a whisper.

Now they both moved closer to each other, and slowly the distance shrank, until finally – their lips touched. For the fist moment, neither of them moved, but as soon as Fran woke from that second of surprise, she pressed CC to the back of the couch, passionately deepening the kiss. This however, took CC totally aback, and a surprised moan escaped her as she returned the kiss with a fever that showed just for how long she had desired this. Her hands roaming over Fran's body, holding her close, wandering up to her neck, playing with the full, big curls; her tongue exploring the offered space with demanding.

This connection was only broken when the need for air was too great. CC gently pulled back, her hands still holding Fran's head, whose hands didn't let go of the blonde's waist either, and as she opened her eyes, gasping, she found Fran was silently looking at her, a little out of breath as well.

After a moment a small smile crept on Fran's lips, encouraging CC to go on, and so she kissed her again. CC's hands found their way to Fran's hips, and from there under her pullover. She could feel Fran shiver with pleasure as she moved up further, caressing skin that felt like silk.

...

AN: Thanks for reading. i'd be insanely happy if you left me a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rum & Chocolate 

by moun-chan (who owns nothing, as usual)

Part 3

* * *

_A/N: I guess it was stupid of me too delete the scenes... ;) Here you go, the full chapter: _

* * *

Soon she'd pulled the pullover over her head, and the view CC got now was stunning, although not enough. She kissed her path away from Fran's luscious mouth, down her neck, while reaching around her to open the bra. As soon as that problem was out of her way, carelessly thrown aside, she moved further down, and as she kissed that gorgeous bosom, Fran leaned back her head, uttering a deep, little groan. CC smiled, adding her hands to the caress and focusing on the stiff nipples. Kissing them softly evoked more sounds of pleasure from the brunette, who then suddenly took CC's head in her hands, lifting it up to kiss her. Having her occupied like this, Fran freed her from the white corsage, revealing a bosom that practically screamed to be touched. So she did. CC started to tremble as Fran's hands made contact, and she brushed the nipples, she moaned, intensifying the kiss.

Then Fran broke the kiss to further caress the boobies, and as her lips covered one of the pink nipples, CC lay supported by the back of the couch, moaning louder now.

Fran loved that sound, and it made her hungry for more, so she moved to CC's waist, pulling down the skirt with the pantyhose as far as possible. CC arched her pelvis in response, allowing Fran to pull it off almost completely, and then CC kicked off her shoes with the rest. She shivered as she felt Fran's hands stroking her bare hips. Fran rose her head then, after a second facing CC.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, before kissing said, now almost naked beauty.

CC switched their positions, making Fran the one caught between woman and couch and continued to undress her. Soon her skirt was gone, too, and Fran found herself staring into clear, blue eyes that displayed only love and desire. Then CC moved again, placing Fran on the couch the long way, lying completely, with her bowing over her. Gently, she moved her hands towards the slip, the only piece of clothing left, and then moved her right hand to the middle, softly covering the little hill between Fran's legs. She could feel her flinch, and as she looked up, their eyes met. CC felt further, amazed at how damp the outside of the slip already was.

"I didn't know you wanted me that badly..." she whispered, a smug grin on her face as she slowly finished undressing her love, who the immediately spread her legs. CC was pleasantly surprised to see no hair at all. This was going to be good.

"CC -please...!"

"Actually, my name is Chastity Claire. You can decide which one you want to scream...," she offered, winking, but determined to keep her promise. Oh yes, Fran would be screaming.

CC lowered her head, at first just softly kissing the wet sex, but Fran's groan inflamed her. She gently licked once – Fran moaned- , twice -she moaned louder-, then her tongue entered, making Fran whimper with pleasure. After caressing a little, CC replaced her tongue with one of her slender fingers. Fran gasped audibly. As she added a second one and started moving them, Fran began to breathe hard, moaning, "Yes- oh God... yes-"

At first slowly, her thumb encircled Fran's clit, making her quiver, and when CC moved faster, she'd already got her very close to screaming.

"Claire..! Oh God... yes... please – more...!"

CC didn't need to be asked twice, and gladly she obliged, bringing Fran closer and closer to ecstasy.

When she felt it was almost time, CC rose her head and move up again to see Fran's expression when the climax would hit her. She kissed the perfect breasts once more, then a tension filled Fran's whole body, and now she _was _screaming.

"Yes..! Oh -my – _Claire_!" Her body arched up for a moment, hips thrusting forward, then she fell back onto the couch, panting heavily.

"Oh-my-god..," she gasped, opening her eyes to look at CC. "I love you," she said softly, before kissing her, her hands quickly at CC's hips, undressing her completely, the soaked panties simply thrown aside.

Right at the first touch CC flinched, and as Fran's tongue started to gently explore the wetness, she almost came right away, but Fran stopped, raising her head.

"Oh, Fran.. please.." CC begged.

She just gave her an arch smile, as if asking 'Please what?'

"Fuck me."

Fran grinned, happy to comply.

"Oh yes – yes!"  
Thrusting her fingers roughly in and out, she felt how close CC already was to the final rapture and she lowered her head again to double the pleasure.

"Oh God... yes – oh oh God_- Fran!_" The last words were screamed in pure bliss, and if she hadn't already been lying on her back, CC would've collapsed completely.

"Sweet Jesus, Fran..," she panted, slowly opening her eyes to find the pretty face of her love above her.

"That was ... like.. paradise." CC rose a tiny bit to kiss the younger woman softly on the lips. "I love you so much."

Neither of them noticed the footsteps that came to an abrupt stop at the threshold of the living room to the corridor behind them. Niles' eyes almost fell out of his head at the sight in front of him – a naked Miss Fine on top of a naked Miss Babcock, kissing her.

'Oh my-' Trying not to faint or make any noise, he slowly stepped backwards into the corridor again.

Once out of the dangerous area, back in the kitchen, he tried to collect his thoughts. Had he eaten anything foul today, taken any medicine, drugs, alcohol or maybe all of it? Or was it real what he'd just witnessed? But those two.. it was impossible. After getting himself a brandy, he decided to check again in a few minutes, when he would've calmed down.

Fran smiled at the lovely blonde beneath her.

"You look gorgeous with your face blushed like that," she hushed.

"I'm knocked out," CC replied. "I need a cigar."

"Oh no, love. What you need is a shower – with me."

CC quirked an eyebrow. "A 'shower'?"

"Enough talking," Fran intervened, pulling CC with her as she sat up. "Let's just use the Jacuzzi..."

CC hastily switched off the TV that was still droning quietly in the background and grabbed some some of the clothes to take with her – they could still get the rest later, she couldn't waste time now.

As Niles carefully approached the end of the corridor, he mentally prepared himself for the scene expecting him. But in fact he was surprised at what he saw peeking around the corner – no naked women. Stepping closer, he now saw the rest of the clothes spread on the floor, and the dishes on the table. While trying not to think about what had happened here, he quickly collected the clothes – Miss Fine's pullover, Miss Babcock's skirt and corsage, a bra... and after putting them aside, brought the dishes into the kitchen, then came back to rearrange the cushions. When Maxwell and the kids would come home, they were not supposed to find out anything – it was sheer luck that the two ladies had disappeared from the couch by themselves... He didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if they'd walked in on them – Maxwell was in love with Miss Fine, and that scene would've been a hell of a shock for him, not to mention for the kids... Miss Fine was their Nanny, had almost turned into a kind of mother... it would've been like walking in on one of your parents cheating. Niles however decided to go to bed now and not to worry about things that hadn't even happened.

Kissing in the hot, bubbling water of the Jacuzzi soon turned into more, and Fran and CC made love for the second time that night.

After relaxing for a while, they chose to go to bed – the thought of leaving didn't cross CC's mind in the slightest, and she followed Fran into her room as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The other woman didn't worry either, in fact she didn't even think much at all in these moments, holding the hand of her love, leading her into her bedroom.

They didn't even bother to turn on the lights, lying down into bed right away. Snuggling close to each other under the covers, it didn't take long until the first hand wandered to more intimate areas, passionate kisses were exchanged and first moans uttered.

Much later, Fran suddenly grinned.

"You know, I think I made the right choice downstairs when I decided for Claire..."

CC gave her a questioning glance, "How so?"

"I have yet to see the chaste part in you, honey..," Fran said with a little laughter, then kissed her.

"Well, I didn't hear you complain...," CC replied, smiling broadly.

"And I am not complaining now." Fran gently stroke her lover's cheek. "On the contrary." She kissed her again.

CC snuggled up to her lover's soft curves and breathed deeply, closing her eyes.

Fran smiled at her. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, honey. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_A/N2: Please leave me reviews! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rum & Chocolate **

by moun-chan

Chapter 4

For disclaimer please see chapter one

* * *

It was the next morning, when the first rays of sunlight already shone into the room, that Maxwell knocked on the door of the Nanny's room.

"Miss Fine? Are you awake?" he asked, slowly stepping through the slightly opened door. "I was just wondering whether -"

The light falling through the door behind him revealed more of the dim room, and he saw there was a second person in her bed – he could only see blond hair, though, pretty long for a man.

"Huh.. Mr Sheffield?" Fran had woken up and blinked sleepily. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry for waking you, Miss Fine, but I have a really important meeting this morning, and I need you to take care of the kids – go shopping or what ever you like. We'll talk about this-" he pointed at the supposed new boyfriend, "later. And I wanted to ask you whe-"

He stopped abruptly as he saw the second person turn around and raise their head, the hair falling to the side, revealing their face.

"What's up, Frannie? We gotta get up yet..?" CC mumbled, not even opening her eyes, just cuddling her head against Fran's shoulder.

"Oh my God – _CC_!" Maxwell's words transformed from a hush to something close to a shout in just a few syllables.

CC sat up, her eyes wide open now, clutching the covers to her chest. "Maxwell! What... what the hell are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing in here -naked!- ?"

Fran sat up, too, keeping the covers up to cover herself as well. "Would you two please _calm down._..! Yes, I will take care of the kids this morning, Mr Sheffield. What was your second question?"

"I couldn't reach Miss Babcock, and I wanted to know whether you'd spoken to her yesterday evening after we left, and maybe know more... but that question just solved itself. CC... I know it's Sunday, but we can't afford to lose time. I want you in the office as soon as... you can." He was visibly uncomfortable in this situation.

"Sure," CC replied. "See you then."

Max nodded, then quickly left the room.

"Good morning, Claire..." Fran whispered before kissing her softly.

"Good morning..," she replied, then yawned. "God, am I tired..."

"Well, after all the action last night.. who wouldn't be?" Fran grinned.

It was then that CC noticed the absence of the rest of their clothes. "Frannie... have you got any idea where our clothes are? Those are all I picked up last night." She gestured at the little pile.

"We didn't leave them in the living room... did we?"

"I don't know... if you didn't take them, we did."

"I'll go check," Fran said, and rose from the bed.

CC watched her walk to the wardrobe, and was surprised at what she saw above the pretty bottom.

"Is that were your infamous tattoo was?"

"Yeah, it was," she replied, slipping into her nightgown, then putting on her bathrobe over it.

"Why did you have it removed?"

"My mother, she freaked out when she found out about it, and it's against Jewish rules anyway, you can't get buried on a Jewish cemetery with a tattoo."

"They make such a big fuss about a little tattoo? What was it, anyway?"

"Well, well..," Fran said with a cheeky grin, sitting down on the bed by CC's side. "That's my secret, love."

Before CC could object, she kissed her. The blonde pulled her close, her arms quickly wrapped around the other woman's body, and if Fran hadn't withdrawn after a moment, they would've ended up making love right again.

"Mmmm ... babe.. I gotta go..."

CC smiled ruefully. "I know... hurry up."

* * *

AN: This is about as far as I've got. Please leave reviews! :)


End file.
